Say you'll be mine
by There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say
Summary: Steve kisses Danny out of the blue one day... Are there consequences? My first hawaii fic : . Mcdanno don't like, don't read : Reviews and Crit would be lovely : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0 **

**A/N: Hiii So this has been sitting on my computer for like a year but until recently I haven't had the courage to post anything on this site. I have more ideas if anyone's interested and not too bored with my writing, but this will be posted in two parts :P I'd love to know what you think, crit is embraced with open arms :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Say you'll be mine Part one**

Danny Williams hated Valentine's Day with a passion. Even when he was with Rachel, the last thing he wanted to do was go shopping in tackily decorated, crowded shopping malls; trying to find a gift for his wife that she wouldn't throw back in his face. So naturally, once February 14th rolled around again, the New Jersey native just wished that he could erase all existence of the day.

"Good morning!" Kono sang as she skipped happily into the main room of five 0 headquarters. Spilling out of her arms, were three bouquets of roses. "One for you, one for you, and one for you!" She exclaimed as she handed the yellow roses to Chin, the pink roses to Steve, and the white roses to Danny. Steve grinned in appreciation as Chin laughed and brought the flowers up to his nose to smell them. Kono caught Danny's eye, and frowned slightly as she watched him place the bouquet aside and pick up his case folder. "What's up Danny, don't you like them?"

Danny sighed as she adopted her best kicked puppy expression. "Of course I do hon. They're lovely, and I'm guessing Charlie is the reason for the spring in your step, and that's great I'm so happy things are working out for you. But it's just today, yeah? I don't do Valentine's or soppy poems or candy hearts or anything. Frankly, the whole idea of it makes me want to puke my guts out. So I'm sorry for not showing the right amount of enthusiasm, I didn't mean to offend you, but thanks for the roses, and they'll look great in my office." With his rant for the morning over and done with, he stalked off clutching the roses and folders; leaving his three colleagues behind, staring at each other in bemusement.

"Knock, knock." Danny glanced up from his computer to see Steve standing inside his partner's office, leaning against the doorframe.

"By all means, come in." He replied dryly, as he tried to ignore the dark haired man's presence by refocusing on the email drew up on the screen.

"Seriously Danno, you're still bitching?" Steve came further inside Danny's office, and sprawled himself gracefully onto the black leather couch, propping an elbow up on the armrest, as he scrutinised his partner. After at least five minutes of silence, Danny sighed.

"Steve, did you want something in particular? It's just that not everybody can be the governor's pet, and I actually have a lot of work to be getting on with." If Steve picked up on the hints of bitterness, he didn't comment on it, just continued to assess him as if he were an interesting piece of art, and making Danny just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked, reaching up to check, self-consciously, and Steve smirked slightly.

"Will you be quiet, just for a second? I'm trying to think here."

"Right… About what?"

"You."

Danny stopped tapping on his keyboard and blinked. "Me? Why would you be thinking about me?" He questioned cautiously and Steve heaved out a weary sounding sigh.

"Because, I just am. Okay?"

"No! Not okay, Steve, not okay at all. You cannot just tell me that you're thinking about something that concerns me, and then refuse to explain it to me. It's just not on, not on at a- Mmph!"

Danny flailed his arms about as Steve cut off his ramble, by launching himself forward and pressing his lips on the shorter man's own. After a few moments, or maybe it was several; Danny's brain had shut down the moment his mouth parted slightly to accept the kiss, his tongue running over Steve's bottom lip cautiously making his partner shiver slightly, Steve pulled back, his face an unreadable mask.

"Uh okay. Well that was unexpected." Danny's voice was shaky as he pressed his fingertips to his lips.

"S-sorry, I ah, Sorry." Steve stuttered as he backed away whilst reaching blindly behind him for the door- handle."I should go."

And, then he had fled out of the office, even out of the building, before Danny could make any sense of what had just happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second part :D Reviews and crit are very welcome **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

It had been a week since Steve had kissed Danny. Well actually it had been seven days, fourteen hours and eight minutes. Danny could probably remember the seconds too at a push, but he wasn't thinking about it that much, not at all.

Okay so maybe that was a lie. Truth be told, it was all he had been thinking about and it confused the hell out of him. Restless nights of sleep with images of the tall, dark haired man who was definitely not in any way appealing to Danny invading his mind every time he closed his eyes didn't help anything at all either.

This new development was causing the already copious amounts of caffeine in his bloodstream to increase as he relied on countless cups of strong, black coffee just to get through his day at work. Steve, the twat, didn't seem to be behaving any differently than usual, maybe he was a bit quieter and avoided Danny's eye a little more, but other than that, nothing, zero, nada, zilch, and it was pissing Danny off to no ends.

Kono and Chin could obviously tell that something was up, and at every moment they could, sneaked suspicious glances towards their boss and his partner, then huddled up together in the corner to whisper frantically at each other.

It was a Friday night, well technically early Saturday morning, when Danny decided that he had had enough of tiptoeing around the subject. Climbing out of the side of his sofa bed, he pulled on some clothes without giving it a thought. Then, picking Grace up, as gently as he could, so as not to wake her up, he carried her out the Camero and strapped her into the seat. The streets were dark and silent, as he manoeuvred the car towards the McGarrett house just next to the beach, the dim streetlights casting an eerie glow over his face. As he pulled up in the familiar driveway, behind Steve's massive vehicle, a dull feeling of dread uncoiled in his stomach and he had to gulp several times to keep it from exploding out of his mouth.

What if he was wrong?

What if Steve didn't want to see or talk to him?

It was almost three am after all. Danny sighed in misery, he had come all this way, might as well see it through.

_Knock Knock _

Steve's eyes snapped open before his mind registered that something was tapping loudly at his front door. Out of instinct, he rolled over to the bedside table which housed his gun, and grabbed the pistol with one hand whilst pulling on an old t-shirt with the other. Stomping down the stairs, barefooted, Steve stopped suddenly.

"Who is it?" He called out into the silence of the house, positioning his gun to the side of him, in case he needed it in a hurry.

"Um, it's me." The familiar warm voice washed over Steve like the ocean, and he bit back a smile as he padded over to unlock the front door.

Danny was standing in front of him, looking startled and extremely cute in ruffled clothing and wide eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Danno. Are you okay? Has something happened?" Steve asked as softly as he could, while his eyes searched the darkness behind Danny.

"No it's okay. I just- I needed to see you, and I guess I'll go, sorry for waking you." Danny turned to head back to his car, but was halted by a firm hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You didn't wake me Danny, don't worry. But, you wouldn't come all the way over here at three am just to see me if everything was okay. Come on, I saw you had Grace in the car; you can put her in Mary's old room… And then we can talk, about everything, okay?"

Grace had woken up briefly, when Danny had moved her from the car into Steve's house. But she didn't complain as her dad explained where they were and tucked her up into the bed that used to belong to Mary-Anne, just snuggled down into the covers and closed her eyes again.

Danny kissed the top of her head and exited the bedroom, pulling the door to but not closing it as he went. Once downstairs he discovered that the patio doors were wide open, letting the calm sea breeze enter the house at its own pace. Steve was sitting out on the lanai, his back to Danny, as he watched the waves lap lazily at the edge of the sand. There were two beers on the table beside him, and Danny smiled as he stepped outside and took a seat next to Steve who passed him one of the bottles, nodding his head in thanks. He didn't know whether he was expected to start this conversation, but was grateful when Steve spoke up after a long not entirely comfortable silence.

"I didn't mean to, you know."

"Didn't mean to? Did your lips dance off of your face and attack mine? Is that what happened?"

"No you've got it wrong Danny. I meant to kiss you, hell I've been waiting for it for almost as long as I've known you. I didn't mean to kiss you right there though."

"Okay… And did you mean to apologise for it? Because you shouldn't have done."

"I scared you."

Danny turned his head to glance at Steve, who was still looking at over the ocean but his eyes were unfocused and the corners of his mouth were turned downwards into a frown. He reached out a hand cautiously and placed it on top of Steve's. When the other man didn't pull his hand away, he gently brushed his thumb over the knuckles, listening as Steve took in a soft breath.

"You didn't scare me, maybe startled, yes. But after the shit you involve me in, well it takes a lot to scare me now."

Danny answered, surprising himself about how even his voice sounded and Steve smiled faintly at him.

_So what happens now? _The unspoken question hung in a heavy cloud over both men.

"I like you Steve. You might be an idiot and a stupid ignorant twat at times but hell I don't just like you, I _like_ like you. But I'm still fucked up over Rachel leaving me and going off to marry some other guy. How do I know if you like me? How do I know that you won't leave me? I don't think I could face it if you did."

"Danny-"

"And then there's Grace to think about. I mean, she loves her uncle Steve, if something happened between us, how would that affect her? If she didn't see you again, how could I look at her in the eye knowing that I could tell her something that would break her heart?"

"You won't have to."

"You cannot possibly know that. How could you? I mean what if you got seriously injured whilst doing one of your incredibly fucking stupid stunts? Hell what if you-"

"Danny! Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere and as long as you're being my partner to stop me from doing those incredibly fucking stupid stunts… I'm fine. We're fine."

"We are?" Danny's voice was so small and quiet, it matched the vulnerable expression on his face making him look a lot like a young child, and Steve choked out a fond laugh as he finally met his gaze, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching and pressing a light kiss against the blond's jaw.

"Yes you goof. We are fine. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I _like_ like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh I'm back hi there. :D Guyss thank you soo much, I've had 800 hits since last night 3 reviews and a ton of alerting and favourites, thank you thank you this has made me so happy, keep it coming hehehe, I'm teetering on the edge of whether I continue this or not :') :P **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Three**

The early morning sunlight shone through the curtains hitting Danny fully in the face, as he blinked open his eyes sleepily. Glancing around the bedroom where he was currently, it seemed to be reflect the other rooms that he had seen of the McGarrett household. The walls were a deep blue to match the bedcovers and the space was spacious and immaculate; a far cry from his pokey bed-sit.

Stretching his muscles out, he smiled as the sound of the waves drifted in through the open window. Not that he would tell Steve but he did find the large expanse of water calm and comforting to his senses.

"Daddy! Daddy, get up. Uncle Steve made us pancakes! And sausages" Grace came bolting into the room still dressed in her pyjamas, her dark hair flicking wildly as she jumped onto her father's lap.

"Woah, Monkey. I don't think Steve would be too happy if you broke his bed." Despite trying to seem authoritative, Danny couldn't help the elated laugh that escaped from his lips. Nothing specific had happened between the pair last night apart from several hours long conversations and luxuriously lazy kisses; but he had never woken up feeling as happy as he did right at that minute.

Grace grinned back as she snuggled into Danny's side. "Sorry daddy, but I love staying here. Uncle Steve said that we can play on the beach this afternoon, I'm gonna build a massive sandcastle!"

"I bet I can make a bigger one."

Father and daughter looked up simultaneously at the new conversation joiner. Steve was looking perfectly at ease with the situation as usual and smiling goofily at the pair occupying his bed. A dark dressing gown was hanging open revealing his toned bare chest and a pair of sweatpants.

"Uh uh. I'm the queen of castles!"

"Uh huh, I've had nearly thirty more years of practice!"

"Okay, okay." Danny laughed, wondering how he had suddenly acquired an extra child overnight. A sudden warmth emanated in his chest and he sank back down into the fluffy pillows. "I'll be the judge of that. But, first… I believe my lovely offspring mentioned something breakfast." He cocked a blond brow at Steve who shot him a subtle wink that made him melt like a love struck teenaged girl, all over again.

"Hm, I think that can be arranged." The dark haired man stepped forward and scooped the giggling eight year old girl up into his arms effortlessly; as Danny swung his legs over the side of the wooden frame. As he passed his partner, in both senses of the word now he supposed; the short blond New Jersy native smirked internally as he caught the quiet intake of breath.

"Race ya!" He called, dashing out of the room and towards the stair case, before the brunette duo could catch up to him.

* * *

"Danno! Look at me" Grace called as she cart wheeled across the soft yellow sand of Steve's own private beach. After breakfast Danny had driven back to his apartment to pick up spare clothes and essentials whilst he left his daughter with Steve to wash the dishes.

Now he was lounging in a deck chair with his sunglasses on flicking through a paperback that he found on the coffee table in the lounge and enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun. "That's great hon." He glanced up at his daughter who was now dancing around her sandcastle in circles and smiled softly.

Behind him, the sound of clattering pans and cheerful singing came through the open doors where Steve was making dinner in the kitchen. Somewhere in between the twelve hours that they had started… Dating, Steve had decided that Danny should be kept at least twenty feet away from any food items or cooking electronics that could be set fire to. Which Danny had decided was totally fine considering the delicious aroma of pasta wafting through the air and into his nostrils.

He could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wowwwww 2000 hits since I uploaded the story just over a day ago! So I wanted to update this tiny little bit today :') Thank you so so much guys, I'm overwhelmed ;D I really hope that you're liking it so far I'm having a lot of fun writing this.**

**Enjoy! **

**Emm xx**

**Part Four**

After dinner and washing up duties were done Danny sent Grace upstairs to shower and change into her pyjamas whilst the two adults set up the Saturday night movie in the lounge. As he manoeuvred the popcorn bowl over from the microwave he caught Steve watching his movements fondly.

"You alright babe?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What, no sarcastic remark?

"Not this time."

Steve grinned and sauntered over to the detective, reaching over Danny's shoulder to grab a piece of the popcorn in his hand. He paused in his motion and dropped his chin down onto his partner's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the side of his neck and inhaling deeply.

"Mmm, Danny-"

A coil of heat started forming in Danny's stomach at the intimate husky whisper and he grasped the muscly biceps as he turned to face the other man. He licked his lips in nervous anticipation when he came face to face with the Adonis that was Steven J McGarrett.

"Danno I'm done!" Grace called as her footsteps pounded down the stairs, and Danny broke away from their embrace; his face colouring slightly as his daughter entered.

"Good girl come on then," he muttered, herding Grace off in the direction of the lounge whilst determinedly fixing his eyes on anything but Steve's heated stare.

"Hey monkey,look at me for a sec." Danny spoke up halfway through _Descipable Me_. Grace obediently turned her head away from the TV obediently. She was snuggled up on Steve's lap as the three sprawled on the couch.

" Oh Gracie you still have pasta sauce on your face."

"Where?"

"Right…Here" He laughed, reaching out and flicking his beloved daughter on the nose. Grace squealed indignantly and shrank back into the Navy seal who proceeded to tickle attack her ribs. "No, noooooo stop mercy!" She gasped out through her giggling. Steve subsided and leant forward to whisper into her ear as Danny watched them both cautiously.

"What?" He questioned as the pair turned to him with identical mischievous grins. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddle time!" Steve and Grace yelled in unison before pouncing on the defenceless man and knocking them all onto the carpeted floor in a heap of flailing limbs.

* * *

"Oh God, I swear you've bruised my ribs." Danny groaned later that night pulling off his t shirt as they were getting ready for bed.

"I did no such thing!"Steve protested but smiled wryly, slipping under the bed sheets and wrapped his arms around Danny's torso gently; he shifted onto his side so that he was facing his partner who was trying to disguise his own smile.

"You're an idiot," Danny huffed softly, reaching out to stroke Steve's cheek and the taller man hummed in agreement, letting his eyes close at the touch and leaning into Danny's rough palm.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"No-No I wouldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy :D So basically I have almost the whole week off of college but I have assignments and revision to do BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. So if you don't hear from me, I'm still alive, well probably anyway ;) 3000 hits! Thank you so so much kisses to you all Sorry if it's crappy, it's getting kinda late and I've been up since five am so am exhausted :') I'd love to know what you think, **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Five **

Steve Mcgarrett had never been too fond of his kids; unlike his sister who would have a handful of babies if she ever settled down with the right man. He knew they couldn't harm him but if truth be told he was slightly scared of them, especially younger children what with their constant need for attention and ability to throw one hell of a tantrum when they didn't get what they want.

When he had expressed to Catherine once that he had no intention of ever having a baby, she had acted a little put out which had surprised him; this thing between them wasn't serious. It was a few nights of fun when she came into land but nothing more to Steve.

However with the arrival of a certain person in his life the past year, also came the most amazing little girl he had ever the privilege to meet. Sweet little Grace who was always so quiet and polite when she met the team unlike her father who was so loud and slightly obnoxious in his ways.

"Uncle Steve?"

Steve lowered his newspaper down from his face at the sound of the eight year old girl's voice and found himself face to face with a concerned looking Grace. She was fidgeting on her feet and pulling at her plait absent mindedly.

"Hey Gracie you okay?" He asked softly, scooting over on the couch and patting the empty space next to him. Grace clambered onto the cushions and folded her legs underneath her as she settled down, fixing the man with a determined stare.

"Uncle Steve, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can sweetheart."

Grace frowned slightly and lowered her head, Steve reached over and lifted her chin up with his finger so that he could look the little girl in her eyes.

"Gracie, what's going on?"

"You like my daddy don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"No… I mean like the way my mommy likes Step-Stan."

"Oh- Grace, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I think Danno likes you that way but he's scared and I don't want to leave, Uncle Steve."

"What? Why would you have to leave?"

"When me and mommy left New Jersey it was 'cause her and daddy didn't like each other anymore."

It was Steve's turn to frown. He didn't understand what the younger Williams' was trying to say to him. Had Danny somehow decided to doubt Steve's loyalty to making this relationship work?

"You're not going anywhere, Grace. You like staying here don't you? I was going to ask you whether you'd prefer to stay here when you see your daddy rather than the bed sit."

"Do you mean it?" Her face had split into a wide grin and she looked so hopeful that a the Navy Seal felt his heart melt slightly. He had never imagined he would end up like this; living in his deceased parents house on the island that he was born on, gathering up enough courage to kiss the one person he had been waiting his life for and embracing said person's daughter into his heart as if she was his own daughter.

"I promise you, Grace you don't have to leave anymore. I'll make sure that you and Danno are as happy as you can be."

**A/N: it's also kinda out off the plot but hopefully the next chapter will be better. If people want me to continue my shitty writing that is lol ;) :P sorry I always panic that I'm boring you hehe xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi I have a kidney stone which hurts like fffuuuuuuuuu…. But Anywho my love for Hawaii has been restored, just cause "What are you wearing?" :D :D :D 6000 hits! Thank you so much I wanna cuddle you and I'm allergic to hugs! I apologise if this is bad or strange but I'm kinda drugged up :') Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs I really appreciate it**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Six**

Steve, Kono and Chin were already huddled around the consulting table by the time Danny had arrived at work on Monday, after dropping Grace off at her ridiculously overpriced school. His colleagues' dark heads were bent together as they pored over something.

"Hey, what's going on?" He greeted, the interruption alerting the others to his entrance and Steve whirled round quickly, his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck in almost awkward fashion.

"Uh nothing. Morning Dan-"

"I'm not stupid Steven. What are you looking at?" He pushed past his lover in irritation and approached the center; stopping short as his eyes landed on the stack of photographs. A girl of about Grace's age was staring back up at him; her dark eyes happy as she posed in her school uniform proudly, played with her friends or hugging what Danny assumed was her father. A case file was lay open next to the images and he picked it up, scanning the first page.

_Kelsey Richardson, nine years old… Kidnapping, Mother reported her missing at 11:09 PM 26/03/12, snatched from bedroom likely. High priority _

His hand tightly gripped the edge of the glass table out of its own accord as a strong wave of nausea ran through Danny's system. He couldn't deal with this, not so soon after Grace had been taken.

"Danny?" Steve's voice was low with concern and closer than Danny had expected it to be. A familiar hand wrapped around his elbow and guided him over to a chair. Steve knelt down on the floor so that he could be at eye level and removed his hand, replacing them both on Danny's knees. "Breathe in and out, slowly. It'll pass."

"I'll go get some water" Kono's offer sounded far away to the blond as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady himself against the oncoming dizzy spell.

"You with me?" The Navy Seal's tone was now straining for mildness, but the pressure on Danny's legs gave the man away and Danny inhaled deeply before nodding his head.

"Grace?" Chin questioned sympathetically as he picked up one of the offending photographs and peering down at it. The whole team loved the little Williams and they had all taken it hard when they had found out about her abduction; pulling themselves together only to do everything they could to find her and stop Danny from doing something that would be permanently stupid.

"Yeah." His reply was a soft whisper and Steve ached to lean in closer, to offer Danny comfort and reassurance but he couldn't not at their workplace. Certainly not before Chin and Kono knew; this wasn't exactly the time or place for them to find out about their bosses' affair with each other.

He stood up reluctantly and turned to speak to Chin quietly who after a few minutes nodded his assent and departed the main consulting area. Kono had reappeared by this time and Danny opened his eyes enough to accept the glass and thank her.

"Danno." He hadn't seen Steve this concerned in a while, especially not when it came to him. "Danny, I have to go and talk to the parents. This is where you… But, you should go home."

Danny pushed himself out of his seat as well, ignoring the light-headedness to stand up to his partner.

"I'm coming. We're going to find this girl."

* * *

"I just don't understand! Kelsey's such a good girl.." Mrs Richardson rambled as she paced around the kitchen in distress. By the look of her eyes and clothes it was obvious that she hadn't slept a wink in the seven nights of her daughter's disappearance. Not that Danny blamed her; he had been there and done that.

"And Five-0!" She continued in her high pitched shriek. "The police can't be bothered to find my helpless daughter! She could be-" She stopped, an ugly noise ripping from her throat and Steve side-glanced at Danny warily. The detective was sitting up straight, eyes following the woman's every movement but offering no statement of comfort. Maybe he realised when he was on that end that they were just false promises. That after 72 hours Kelsey was more than likely dead.

"Find my daughter please, I'm begging you."Steve blinked as his brain registered the fact that Mrs Richardston had stopped suddenly and was staring right at him with unblinking eyes. He nodded dumbly in response before she fled the room bawling once again.

"Are you okay?"

Danny had been staring out of the window of his car in silence for the last ten minutes, which unnerved Steve greatly. Manoeuvring the Camaro over to the hard shoulder he turned off the engine, jolting the blond out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Danny twisted round to glance out into the darkening night before Steve placed a rough hand on his cheek forcing him to look at him.

"I asked if you were okay Daniel. I'm not driving anywhere until I get my answer."

"What do you think?" His answer came out a lot harsher than he intended it to and he sighed with regret. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." He pressed the heel of his hand into his temple trying to ward off a headache.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sharp ring tone of his phone, and he pressed the answer button on speakerphone.

"Chin."

"Yeah, boss. I'm with Max , you should get down here."

Steve ended the call and restarted Danny's beloved vehicle. He looked at his partner one last time.

" You ready?"

"No. Let's go."

* * *

Kelsey was a gorgeous child, she really was. She could rival Grace for the sweetness of her facial features.

Kono produced a camera and snapped a shot of said features which were frozen in an everlasting expression terror.

"I hate this job sometimes," she whispered sadly as Max pulled the blanket back over Kelsey's head and the adults stood over her body like some weird vigil sign. Chin placed an arm over his cousin's shoulders and pulled her into him. Max was staring at his shoes in a mixture of sadness and awkwardness whilst Danny….

Danny was nowhere to be seen. Steve excused himself and exited the room, eyes scanning the corridors for a glance of the short man.

"Danny!" He called, voice echoing down the long white hall... Then silence. No, not silence. As well as Steve's 'ninja skills' he had an impeccable hearing sense so the quiet snuffle by the elevators didn't pass him by and he darted off in their direction.

"Oh babe," he breathed as he spotted Danny curled into a ball wracking with heaving sobs. He sank down to the floor and wrapped his arms around the shaking body as best he could.

"I got you," he chanted into the fair hair as he pressed his cheek on top of Danny's head, letting the other man cry for the loss of such a young life.

**A/N: I uh, got no idea what just happened here. I was gonna write a nice happy short thing, but I've ended up with the opposite! This was a lot longer than I intended it to be. Um yeah… xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi I'm back :D I have one month til exams and i fall asleep in classes, have done since the start of year and therefore have no notes to revise from . arghhhhhhhh D: D: Ah well, seeing as I'm so productive have a chapter,sorry it's a shortie but wanted to update :P Is Steve too ooc and soppy? Kinda had a bit of writer block goin on, but 8000 hits is unbelievable thank you so much :D**

**Edit: I just typed Part sex, instead of seven ,I don't even…..**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Seven**

He had been sobbing for days now. Well at least that was what it felt to Danny; his head was pounding madly and the last thing he remembered before exhaustion overcame him was Steve lifting him up into his arms effortlessly and carrying him bridal style back to the house.

"Oh God. Stupid, stupid!" He groaned as he let his head hit the bed frame. He didn't like showing people except for Gracie any emotion other than concerned anger, not that he would admit that was what it was; and especially not in front of Steve.

"Morning sunshine." The door of the bedroom opened and the house's owner entered carrying with him a tray with two mugs on, fruit and toast. Steve settled down on the unoccupied side of his mattress and passed Danny one of the coffees; smiling as he took notice of the bed head.

Danny shrunk down, trying to escape from the warm gaze of the other man. "Hi," he muttered weakly as he took a sip and letting the warm liquid soothe his sore throat. Steve reached out a hand and smoothed down the stray fibres of Danny's hair, before fixing him with a more serious glare; the one he usually adopted for interrogating murder suspects.

"'re not coming to work today."

Danny pushed himself up so that he could face Steve properly. He was perfectly fine to go into the office, in fact he was willing to. He had to make a head start on catching the bastard that had killed Kelsey.

"What are you talking about Of course I'm going in."

"Danny." The responsive sigh was weary, as if Steve had waiting for this argument all morning, which he possibly had been. "You all but had a break down yesterday evening. I really think you need to take the day off, we're not gonna fall apart without you for twelve hours."

It was Danny's turn to glare, but he definitely wasn't as good at it as Steve, taking on the expression of a hurt puppy instead. The brunette's lips quirked up into a half smile and he leaned down to press his mouth against the blond man's gently. Eager for the contact, Danny pushed upwards, arms locking around Steve's neck before he could pull away.

"Please babe? I'll be bored here alone all day." He muttered against the thin skin of the nape of Steve's neck.

Steve bit his lip at the warm breath caressing his collarbone before removing himself from Danny's hold on him, firmly yet reluctantly.

"Nice try, Danny." He watched as Danny fell back again with an annoyed grunt before leaning down to steal another kiss.

"I'll be back at lunch. If you're gone from this house I'll hunt you down and handcuff you to this bed!"

He chuckled as he exited the room, making his way down the stairs, Danny's reply ringing in his ears.

"Kinky McGarrett!"

**A/N: So yeah sorry again about the wait, maybe not the best but I've been stressed :( Reviews are love and I hope you enjoyed :) The next chapter will be soon and hopefully longer/ more coherent, if not you can hit me xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Helllooooo :) :) 10000 views guys thank you so much :D you have no idea how happy that makes me :) I really hope you're liking it ;) Again, i'm not too sure about this chapter and it's really really short :(**

** but as you've probs noticed I really have no confidence in my writing lmao :') **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Eight**

"Boss!" Kono was right up in Steve's personal space the minute he stepped into the office. Her dark eyes were wide with concern as she scanned his tired face. He smiled at her wearily as he accepted her one armed embrace.

"How's Danny doing?" She wanted to know as they made their way over to Chin who was waiting by the consulting table.

"He's holding up."

"So...Are you two, you know..."

Steve stopped by the side of the other man and glanced at Kono who was now raising her eyebrows at him expectantly. Chin snorted quietly at his cousin's antics as he flicked through the photographs.

"Are we what?"

"Well..."

"Steve, you might want to look at these." Chin cut off Kono as he handed the photographs over and the brunette flicked through them.

"CCTV?"

"Yeah, they were taken at a gas station two nights ago. It's the last footage we have of Kelsey alive."

Steve's eyes bored into the new snaps, telling a horrific story as he viewed the little helpless girl being bundled into the back of a white van.

* * *

Danny was, as predicted bored out of his mind. He had flicked through all of the TV channels twice and had raided Steve's fridge only to recoil away from it in fear when he saw the bowl of pineapple sitting on the top shelf.

Glancing at the unmoving photographs on the mantle for the dozenth time, he sighed. He had never felt so helpless in all of his life. He was a detective for God's sake and there was a murderer out there capturing kids.

It was his duty to bring peace of mind to the victim's family... And then suddenly, he knew what it was he had to do.

**A/N: I have ideas! Waheeyyyyyyy although I kinda have to revise I have zero motivation. Good? Bad? :') xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! God, I'm soo soo sorry but I had a hectic last few weeks and couldn't find a time to update. However I have a free three months so expect to be bombarded with email alerts about new chapters :P I hope you're still with me,though I don't blame ya if you're not I just wanna saya HUGE thank you to all my lovely reviews, normally I reply individually but I couldn't even get a chance to do that. I really appreciate the support it makes me smile :D**

**Anywho on with the story**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part nine**

"Mrs Richardson?" Danny knocked on the front door of the house he had visited with Steve two days before with the news no mother should have to hear. After waiting four minutes but receiving no answer, he crept cautiously round the side of the building; hand going to his holster instinctively.

"Mrs Richardson?" He repeated, louder this time. "It's Detective Williams from Five 0. I have a few more questions about the night your daugh- the night Kelsey disappeared."

A creak from behind the man made him spin round, defences high. He didn't know what he was expecting but he found himself face to face with a slightly taller older male with a bald head and deep worry lines on his forehead.

"Can I 'elp you mister?" He was British, that much Danny could figure out.

"Um, I'm looking for Mrs Richardson? Do you know if she's in or-"

"Oh you must be 'ere about Kelsey, terrible thing that; such a sweet girly too." The unknown male tutted as he shook his head. "Sorry where are my manners? Terry Gibson, I live four houses down."

He offered Danny a grimy hand to shake and the detective took it cautiously.

"Detective Danny Williams, I work for the governor's task force. Did you notice anything or anybody unusual in the neighbourhood last week?"

"Detective eh?" Terry's head cocked to the side as he considered Danny's question. "Not that I can recall no. The wife likes an early night, so we're normally upstairs about ten. It's a quiet estate, this one, no trouble here. Well not usually anyway."

Danny's brow furrowed; this man had appeared around the back of the Richardson's household without a sound and hadn't offered any sort of excuse whatsoever.

"Right, okay. So do you know the Richardson family well?"

Terry shrugged his shoulders as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"I saw 'em out and about in town, been to dinner a couple of times. I offered to take care of their house this week; they couldn't bear staying 'ere so they went to visit relatives somewhere in Ohio I think."

Satisifed with this answer for the time being Danny nodded his head, taking a business card out of his own card and offering it to the neighbour who took it without a word.

"My number if you think of anything else." He nodded once again in a farewell and started to walk towards the Camaro, where it was parked behind a van that hadn't been there when he'd arrived.

"Hey detective!" Terry's voice carried through the still air. "Be careful how you go."

* * *

"Danny?" Steve called, unlocking the door of his house and letting the air conditioned breeze embrace his slightly sweating skin. He made his way through the lounge towards the kitchen carefully as if expecting his partner to jump out and surprise him.

"Danny, I have malasadas!"

Steve frowned when he didn't receive an answer and backtracked his way through the house making his way up the stairs to the bedroom instead. Finding it empty he mentally cursed the stubborn blond for not simply obeying one order to stay in the house for six hours. Focusing his gaze on the neatly made bed, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow that Danny had been occupying the night before.

Picking it up, Steve felt his stomach drop to his feet as the six words, in Danny's unmistakable handwriting jumped out at him.

_Sorry I have to do this._

**A/N: Half ten and I've been listening to She spreads her wings by Semisoni for like an hour, I'm tired :P Good? Bad? Please let me know and I promise the update won't be so long xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi :D Oh oops has it been a week? I'm not very good at this sorry Thank you so so much for all the lovely lovely reviews they made me smile :D :D The sun is out in England! Which means old dudes with their tops off :/ :/ **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Ten**

"For God's sake Danny, would you please answer your damn phone?"

Steve was getting even more frustrated every time he received the cheery voicemail message. He hung up and slammed the cell down onto his desktop, before falling into the leather office chair and rubbing his hands over his tired eyes.

He hadn't heard from Danny for going on four days now and he was getting extremely agitated. He had even contacted Rachel in despair the day before. She hadn't heard from her ex husband either but was surprisingly consoling as she explained to Steve that the detective went off the radar occasionally when something was plaguing his mind.

"_Did... Did Danny tell you what happened between us last week? That we're kind of- I guess we're a couple now."_

"_Commander McGarret I do have eyes in my head. Daniel and I may have had our differences but I could tell that there was something different between you two."_

"_What if he doesn't come back?"_

"_He will. If I know anything about that man then he will come back to you."_

"Hey boss no news?" Kono, bless her was carrying a large mug of coffee which he accepted with a wordless thanks. He shook his head in response and she sighed coming round to his side of the desk.

"You should go home, you look exhausted." She told him gently as she cleared abandoned papers off of the wooden surface so that she could perch on the edge. Steve opened his mouth to respond when Chin's head appeared around the office door, a disturbing expression on his face.

"Guys you need to look at this!"

Steve hurried out to the conference room; stopping dead when he saw the CCTV images blown up on the large TV screen.

"No, please no!" His eyes glued to the screen as he stepped closer with shaking legs, reaching out with a hand he placed it against the glass. There right in front of him, yet so away was his Danno.

Danno struggling and pulling to no effect as intruders grabbed him. Danno being tasered and lifted before his unconscious body hit the ground. Danno being taken away somewhere off camera. Somewhere away from Steve's side.

**A/N: God I so fail at cliffhanger's I'm so sorry D: ****I really need to write a longer chapter I'm so sorry Is this going off plot a bit? I'm kinda concerned about that and worrying whether you guys are bored :') I'd love to know xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guyyyss I am backkkkkkk. Wow there was a massive response to the last chapter :D As ever thank you so much for my lovely reviews they make me smile :D I'm so sorry bout the wait. My laptop green screened on me like several times as I was writing this and I completely freaked out but it's working atm so fingers crossed ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Eleven **

"Oh ff- God!"

Danny's head was pounding; like he had a family of boxers going round and round. Blinking his eyes open sleepily, he snapped them shut almost immediately against the blinding light. Counting to ten as coherently he could through the constant pain; he dared to gaze at the ceiling once again.

The room that he had been thrown into was damp and musty; his throat was scratchy like he hadn't had access to water in a week and he was so cold.

The door creaked open and he moved his head to the side as quickly as he could but in order not to add extra pain. A pair of feet appeared in eyesight and a low laugh accompanied the footsteps approaching Danny

"Interesting, you don't seem so threatening now Detective Williams." The masculine voice was raspy like the owner was a ten a day smoker and had been for several years.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny managed to splutter out. The unknown man laughed again cruelly.

"You don't need to worry about me Detective. The one you want to worry about is my boss."

"Y-Your boss? He doesn't have anything on mine."

"Oh yes? And where's your boss now? He probably doesn't realize that you're gone, and even if he does; he doesn't care about you!"

The harsh words cut through Danny like a hot knife and he arched upwards trying to break free of the cuffs clamped around his wrists as the footsteps stomped away from him once more leaving him in the dark.

"You don't know anything at all about me!"

* * *

Steve had been working non-stop without food or sleep ever since he had seen the photos. His mind was blurry and eyes bloodshot as he scanned snapshots taken from local CCTV, trying to find something, anything that would bring Danny back to him.

"Brah." Chin's voice was gentle as he approached Steve, Kono following nervously behind. "Brah, go home. We'll take over the investigation for today, you need rest." Chin offered but Steve shook his head firmly, not looking away from the grainy black and white stills.

"Boss," Kono tried then, her voice thick with emotion betrayed her business eyes. "Go home, we'll call you with anything we can't possibly think let alone work whilst you're in this state. Danny… He wouldn't have wanted you to destroy yourself over him."

Steve stiffened at these words and whirled round to glare at the rookie, who took a step back in fright.

" Y-You're already talking about him in the past tense. Danny isn't dead. I'd know if he were. I'd feel it. He can't be dead. He can't be!"

His voice rose to an over acceptable level and a brief flicker of guilt lit up inside of him as Kono shrank backwards and Chin stepped in front of her, as if he were a barrier between his boss and his cousin.

"Steve, she didn't mean it like that. We're all tired, upset and confused. None of us know what we're saying right now." He tried calmly but Steve wasn't having any of it.

"Danny is my partner. He is missing, and I am going to do whatever it takes and more to get him back."

"I know you are brah, but we're not any closer than we were five hours ago, so the best thing you could do is go home and refresh, you may be the boss but that is an order!"

Chin's tone left no room for argument and Steve sighed, head down.

"Fine. But I'll have my phone on at all times. Ring me every hour, no matter if you haven't even found anything!"

* * *

Steve had been lying on top of his bed for half an hour, just blinking up at the ceiling, he had Danny's pillow pressed to his nose; it still smelled faintly of hair gel and aftershave from the first weekend that Danny had spent in his bed with him.

"Oh Danno." He muttered lowly, glad nobody could see the teardrop squeezing its way out of his eyelid. He needed Danny here with him; needed to curl against him; needed to nuzzle the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'll find you, I promise."

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait Hope it was worth it, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: FML! Hello I'm still alive I'm so sorry I've been MIA Thank you for all the reviews and follows :') made me really happy Between packing to go to uni in four weeks and holiday in two weeks I haven't had the time or energy to update But I have the weekend to myself so I might be able to write more then hopefully :') This isn't the best chapter I've ever done **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Part Twelve**

_Tick _

_Tick_

_Tick._

Every second the hand on the clock moved, it echoed inside of Steve's head. He was staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling, mind racing trying to find a way that he could get to Danny. He could track down the van's licence plate but they would have probably ditched the vehicle already. He sighed deeply and rubbed at his already raw eyes.

"Help me find you, Danny please?" He whispered even though it was no use to anybody.

Suddenly his phone blared out breaking the silence that followed his question and Steve scrabbled across his bed to grab at the cell before it could go to voicemail.

"McGarrett!"

"S-steve It's… it's me."

"Danny!" Steve bolted upright in shock and grabbed a T shirt, trying to pull it on one handed.

"Danny! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Who the hell took you?!"

"Steve-" Danny's reply to Steve's babbling was cut off as a harsh sounding cough racked through him and he spluttered helplessly for what felt like a lifetime.

"You have to help me babe… I don't have much time, he's- he's going to kill me."

If Steve gripped the phone any tighter it would be about to break into plastic splinters.

"That isn't going to happen Danny. I'm coming to get you, trust me!"

"No! Y-you can't… Just… Just tell Grace that Danno loves her."

"Danny you can't expect me to-"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!"

Steve shuddered as he heard the newcomer to the conversation and thanked whatever God there was for making a portable cell phone number tracker. _Please work, please work! _He chanted internally.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I promise you, if you do anything to Danny I will personally skin you alive, you sick bastard."

A low chuckle was all he received as a reply to his warning and then the phone cut off without warning.

"NO!"

He threw the cell against the bedroom wall in frustration, and sank to the floor cradling his head in his hands as angry tears spurted from his eyes and down his face.

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

Steve's head snapped up focusing in on the laptop he always kept logged onto the cell tracking software just in case, and raced over to it; laughing slightly hysterically as the destination confirmed message flashed on his screen.

Scribbling the address down on a post it, he picked up his gun and ran down the stairs two at a time whilst texting Chin and Kono the details.

"Hang on Danny; I'm coming to get you!"

**A/N: So I'm tired.. Which isn't an excuse for how shit/boring/wordy this is I'm sorry Hugs? Or cookies either work hehehehe xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guess Who! Hi I'm sooo so sorry that I haven't updated since…wow uh August, I have no idea if anyone is still reading this totally don't blame you if you're not because I am so bad ****. I won't bore ya but I've had a **_**lot**_** of crap going on since I last updated but I promise I won't be so long on posting the next part if you guys want me to continue**** Oh and also I've also turned 20 since then I'd so say expect maturity but.. um no don't. I haven't seen too much of season3 yet so yeah :?**

**Again thank you for the reviews follows and faves **** I hope 2013 is treating you well :P Have a chapter **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

**Part Thirteen**

Danny groaned loudly as his head hit the concrete floor. A well-aimed kick to his abdomen sent waves of heat up his spine.

He had crawled halfway to the door, where there for some reason his jacket was lying, his wallet untouched and the phone switched off. He wondered why they hadn't taken or destroyed it to make sure he would never be found alive.

"Do you want me to knock you unconscious again? I'm pretty sure you won't wake up this time."

Danny spat out a gob of blood into his attacker's looming face and glowered in response.

"Nice trick with the phone Williams, but your lover boy still isn't here."

Then came a sound that Danny definitely recognised

* * *

"Slow down a bit!"

Steve ignored Kono as he continued to press on the gas pedal, perhaps slightly more forceful than necessary. His hands were turning white as his grip refused to loosen on the steering wheel of Danny's beloved car.

"Steve! We'll be no use to Danny if we end up being wrapped around a lamppost."

With a grimace, Steve reluctantly eased off a bit. Still not saying anything, he glared out of the windscreen.

"Have you gotten in touch with Rachel?"

Kono twisted round in the car seat to ask her cousin who nodded and passed her back the cell phone.

"Yeah, she hasn't said anything to Grace, doesn't want to worry her."

"Probably a good idea, she is only eight after all."

Snippets of conversation were attaching themselves in Steve's mind through the static but when he heard the youngest William's name mentioned he snapped to attention.

"What did you say?"

Kono blinked, it was the first four words that she had heard her boss speak to either of the two team members since the day before.

"We were saying that Rachel made the right decision not telling Grace what's happened to her dad."

"Why?! She isn't dumb in fact she's probably the most intelligent kid I've ever met, she deserves to know.. In-In case something happens!"

"Steve... Let's not jump any guns okay? We should just find this warehouse and see if Danny is actually there."

Steve's jaw tightened once again and he gave a tight nod in response. Chin was always the voice of reason.

Maybe it was the delirium finally settling in but the cold metal sensation of the gun barrel against the back of Danny's head was a welcome relief.

"Have you found somebody with the balls to shoot me now?"

"Well I wouldn't want to dirty my hands, really. Such a shame about the brain splatter, it'll ruin your pretty face."

Despite himself Danny let out a snort of disbelieving laughter. He squinted his eyes so that they were almost closed but not actually shutting them, like the bastard had said, he doubted that they would open again.

"Tell me something… What the hell happened in your life to make you this sick and twisted? Because I've heard some stories I'll tell ya, but yours must be horrific otherwise why would you inflict this trouble on yourself for me?"

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"I'm curious though. Why me? Out of anybody in Hawaii, you picked me and there must have been a reason for that."

In the far distant there was a loud banging and Danny could tell that it confused the guy with the gun because he felt the pressure leave his skull.

* * *

"STOP!"

Kono screeched and Steve hit the brakes before he crashed into the wall of the place they had just arrived at.

The detector was beeping madly and Mcgarrett jumped out of the car without shutting off the engine. He ran up to the garage like door and started kicking the steel mercilessly. Chin had joined him, after having strapped on a safety, and was shoving his weight against the solid mass.

"One more!"

He grunted and together they pushed until a tiny opening appeared. Steve pried it open until he could squeeze through the gap, and took off, running down the grungy corridor.

"Danny!"

The further he ran the more deafening the silence became.

And then out of sight, a gun shot rang out and Steve's heart shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, I seem to have lost my knack D: :P I kinda wanna continue but I don't wanna torture with my writing :P xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey **** Told you I would be back :P I was gonna write and upload this the weekend before the last one but I had a really stressful Friday so I went on a 150 mile train journey to visit my friends who helped motivate me to write :D Thank you so so so much for all of the lovely reviews big squeezes all round!**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

"DANNY!"

Steve bellowed once more. A very tiny part of his brain realised that it probably was not the best idea to yell out his partner's name if he was indeed the person who the shot was aimed at.

But right now he was definitely not thinking straight and if it wasn't for Chin's restraining hand on his shoulder. He would have barged into wherever the fuckers had taken him and shot them dead without a blink of an eye.

"Steve you need to stay quiet."

Chin hissed from behind his boss. The usually cheerful Hawaii native was trying to pull Steve behind a wall, so that they wouldn't be noticed if anybody was to appear suddenly.

He had never seen Steve so distressed, but then again Danny had never been in this much danger even when he had been poisoned by Wo Fat's men two years ago.

Steve pulled again against Chin's hold and this time he managed to release the man's grip on his bulletproof vest.

"Shit!"

Chin muttered, sliding his gun back into the holster on his belt and chasing the heels of the Navy SEAL.

Footsteps that didn't belong to either of the five 0 members, sounded and Steve stopped again, gesturing to Chin. Raising their weapons, they rounded the corner.

* * *

Somebody was calling his name. It was faint, very_ very _distant in fact. But it was there, Danny knew it. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a thick trickle of blood.

Maybe if he could crawl over to the door, he would have a clearer view of the oncoming danger even if he couldn't do anything about it.

Time was running out, too quickly. If he had thought that Steve was going to come rescue him before now… Well he definitely needed him to turn up soon.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he yelled out at the excruciating pain, the bullet shifting inside of him, so that it hit his ribcage. He didn't care who heard him, didn't care how weak he sounded. What he wouldn't give to be back at his parents' home on Jersey, hell even back in Steve's bed right now. He was stupid to ever think that he could make a difference, should have known better than to take on a child murderer single handed.

Danny was giving up,.

He knew that this job would kill him eventually. He just didn't think it would be this soon. He would never see his Gracie again, never hear her laugh or sing.

_This is it. I'm sorry Gracie, I love you so much baby._

_ I'm sorry Steve I never doubted you not for a second. _

His mind was still racing and Danny would do anything for it all to just stop now.

* * *

"Where _is _he?"

Steve waved his gun in front of the suspect's face. The middle aged man, sitting in front of him was definitely not giving up any vital information. Instead, he just sneered up at him, revealing a set of crooked yellowing teeth.

Chin had set off to inspect the rest of the warehouse, forbidding Steve to go with him for obvious reasons.

"Okay so tell me this. Why choose Danny Williams? It's not like he wouldn't have put up much of a fight, same as the rest of us."

"He is the one with the kid right?"

Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously and he crouched down so that he could look into watery grey eyes.

"Oh you wanted to get your hands on Grace?"

The man inclined his head, a knowing smile gracing his lips. Steve laughed once, without humour and after a few moments of inspecting his gun handle, he raised the firearm and struck it against the bastard's skull, watching in satisfaction as his eyes rolled backwards. He made his way backwards towards the exit as the backup that Chin had radioed in came rushing to take over from Steve.

"Well bad luck, buddy, you're forgetting who her ohana is."

* * *

Chin had searched four of the warehouse stockrooms with no luck. He had reached the door of the fifth and stopped outside when he heard the tortured sound of somebody coughing up what sounded like their lungs.

"Danny?"

He whispered, unsure of what he was going to do if it was not his friend.

The coughing came to an abrupt stop.

"C-Chin?"

"Yeah brah it's me. Listen I'm gonna come get you okay. I just need to find Steve."

"No! Please… You can't leave me here alone …Please."

"I'm not Danny, I promise. I just have to tell Steve, he'll be able to get in."

"Why-why can't you?"

"The door is wired bud. With Steve's training, he'll get you out there before you can say 'pineapple', you know he will."

He was rewarded with a deep shuddering breath, which he took to be a laugh.

"Y-Yeah okay."

"All right, hold tight. Do not black out on me okay Danny? I need you to be alert."

"I don't know if I can."

Chin looked round desperately. He had stupidly forgotten that his phone had no signal in the warehouse when he had told Steve that he would ring if he found anything.

The place was certainly not small and it could take Steve and the rest of HPD at least an hour to get to them.

He cursed under his breath and leant his head against the wall.

"Talk to me Danny, okay? Talk about Grace."

"I… I- What should I say about her?"

Chin laughed despite his panic.

"I don't know brah, you tell me, she's your daughter. Tell me what you did last weekend."

"I don't…. Shit, Chin, I don't remember."

"Yeah you do. C'mon buddy. You and Gracie were at Steve's yeah?"

"Steve. Where the hell is Steve?"

"He's coming I promise. So you were at Steve's house."

"Yeah."

"Okay, and?"

"We uh, we spent the day on the beach I think. Then we had pasta for supper."

"Good, that's good."

He dug the phone out of his pocket, to check the reception. Still nothing.

**A/N: This was a lot longer than I planned so I thought maybe this was a good place to stop? It's nearly 11 pm here and I've been awake since 1 AM so I have no idea if this makes sense but once I started typing I couldn't stop :D xx hope you like. **


End file.
